the long way home
by babblesmarie
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a family man. As an older brother and the legal guardian of his younger brother Max he feels the need to take responsibility for what goes on in his family. He works hard and tries to be a good role model, but in reality he still doesn't know what he's doing. Magnus Bane is a lawyer with an ex-wife from hell and an annoying soft spot for a particular misfit famil
1. the way you've been going

The trick to waiting tables happened to be selling one's soul and sacrificing all human emotion. The restaurant's fancy demeanor had no effect on the childlike manners of the patrons. Napkins absorbed entire glasses of wine and shitty tips gathered moisture under unfinished glasses of water all the same. Alec sighed as he rolled up his sleeves, already functioning on auto-pilot.

The closing shift was never much hassle. Alec worked with an amicable cast and the early drunks rolled in, slipping boozy singles into his apron as he passed. Middle aged men and women seemed to have a weakness for his hazel eyes and the black tattoos peaking up from under the standard white dress shirt. The only downside to working the closing shift was that he wouldn't be home in time to see his brother unless the teen happened to stay up late to cram for a test.

Alec didn't like the days where he and Max barely got to say a word to one another, but between work and school those days were far too often for Alec's liking.

Alec wiped down his tables and pulled the dirtiest of the table cloths off to be washed. Chairs went up, floors were swept, mopped, and swept again. The other two waiters had left with the last of the customers, claiming illness and school work. Cleaning up alone never bothered Alec, being the calmest part of the night and all. He preferred it, even. The silence was welcoming after spending the day catering to the needs and wants of the rich and famous. Picking up trash and detail cleaning was easy enough.

The dishes, however, could go straight to hell. Technically the kitchen staff was in charge of washing dishes, but an elderly couple had stayed well past closing to finish up and Alec felt bad for them.

Alec regretted his sympathy for his coworkers as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. The bright lights and heat were far from the comfort of the cool, darkened dining rooms. The kitchen itself always instilled a feeling of anxiety into Alec. He was overly cautious of how he stepped, wary of tripping up a chef and subsequently sending food, knives, fire, and God knew what else flying.

Alec carried the dishes to the sink and ran the water, throwing on a pair of yellow gloves and avoiding his chatty coworkers. They didn't intentionally exclude him but they made no great fuss when he refused to speak up first. It was better that way, Alec thought. He wasn't trying to make friends.

As Alec worked he couldn't help but overhear snippets of the conversation happening around him.

"Did you hear about the boss' new investment?" asked Raj, a chef and one of the only people Alec remembered anything about. He was a cocky guy and always bringing up his ex-girlfriend who had done him dirty. "She bought out that old diner and then sent the elderly owner packing."

"Raj, you know I don't like to gossip." said Lydia, the night manager and professional hardass.

Alec finished the dishes in time to see Raj lean across the counter and challenge Lydia with a grin. "But?" he asked, drawing out the question.

Lydia sighed. "But I think—and neither of you repeat this—I just think it a little unfair of Camille to not rent the space out to him."

Raj's grin was replaced with a look of distaste. "That's a bit of an understatement."

Alec was content to sit back and listen to the two of them talk, but Raj had other plans. "What do you think of our dear employer, Lightwood?"

"No comment," Alec said, earning him an exasperated sigh and a knowing smile from his coworkers.

In all honestly, Alec didn't think too highly of Camille Belcourt. She was Medusa in a spotted fur coat, gifted with enough power and money to start her own empire. It wasn't surprising that she'd kicked an elderly tenant out of his job and home of fifteen years.

"Blink twice if she's sent you to spy on us and you can't say anything bad about her for fear of losing your job."

Alec blinked twice, much to Raj's amusement.

"All right you two. Help me finish up so we can all go home and sleep."

Finishing up consisted of wiping down the kitchen and throwing the dishes in the dishwasher to be sanitized, as well as cleaning and locking up the bathrooms and office. By the time Lydia locked the door it was already past midnight.

Alec bade his coworkers goodnight and sat on the curb to change into his sneakers for the walk home. Typically Alec would borrow Max's bike or skateboard when he worked so late, but he felt that it was more than a little juvenile for an adult in his twenties to skateboard to and from work. So he walked.

The cool night breeze sifted through Alec's work shirt and tossed his hair in every direction. The streets were blissfully abandoned so late, allowing Alec to enjoy his walk home without any distractions. Much like the empty dining rooms, the walk gave Alec time to breathe without anything being expected of him. No one to talk to, to make awkward eye contact with.

The distance between Alec's apartment and the restaurant would have only taken ten minutes to travel by car if only Alec could gather the courage to renew his driver's license. The apartment complex he lived in was only a short walk from everything he needed, however, so it wasn't like not having a license was a hindrance of any sort.

Max walked to school with his friends and occasionally took the bus and Alec walked, biked, or skated wherever he needed to go. Neither brother commented on the extra work, not even when they lugged groceries in paper bags half a mile from the grocery store and then up four flights of stairs.

The lobby looked the same as it always did, in all of it's gritty glory. Mailboxes, worn suede couches, the perpetually locked superintendent's office. Alec didn't stop to take it in, he just began climbing stairs. Four flights hardly took effort anymore. Seven or eight might make him break a sweat, but four was a cake walk.

Alec and Max's apartment sat in the middle of the hall, with an old cat lady to one side, a drug dealer on the other, and a police officer directly across. Not an ideal set up by any means, but it had been their home for five years. Alec unlocked the top, middle, and second to last locks, and pushed the door open.

In terms of décor, the apartment suffered terribly. Old milk crates served as bookshelves and a small coffee table sat in between the couch and the television. A couple of barstools and framed pictures and drawings made up the rest. The mess only added to the shabby look of the already crappy apartment.

Clothes of various states of cleanliness had been draped over the back of the couch, coffee cups and textbooks and crates were stacked precariously in piles. Papers and files were abandoned in more crates and shoes discarded in another. Neither Alec nor his brother were the neatest members of the family.

Alec kicked off his shoes and picked his way through the living room, reaching the kitchen with only minimal struggle. He turned the coffee pot on, having set it up before he left, and opened the fridge. Pizza and coffee didn't go together by any means but Alec had eaten stranger combinations. Working late left little time for making proper meals. Which was a shame, really. Alec actually enjoyed cooking as well as baking. There was a simple pleasure in knowing how to cook well, but Alec had to put a lot of things on the back burner.

The abrupt sound of music in the hall meant that Max was awake and emerging from his room so Alec pulled down two mugs and sat them next to the pizza box.

Max looked awfully similar to Alec, who in turn looked like their mother. Dark messy hair, warm eyes, and a permanently judgmental face. They even wore the same wire-framed glasses, though Alec only needed his for reading.

"You're home late," Max said. He had a no-nonsense attitude, much like his brother. Straight to the point, no ifs-ands-or-buts.

"Yeah, some couple stayed until after closing and we still had to clean up." Alec bit into his pizza and sighed. Worrying his little brother was the last thing he wanted to do. "I meant to call but I guess things got away from me."

"Oh."

Max looked every bit as tired as Alec felt and his heart twinged. Max's only duty was to keep his grades up, but the circles under his eyes seemed like a permanent bruise that a fourteen year-old shouldn't have to bear.

They sat in silence, drinking coffee and sitting at the bar late into the night. Neither brother slept well, both haunted by the same dreams that neither wanted to face. Three AM rolled around and Alec stretched before pulling Max up with him. The boy had started nodding off against his hand. "I think it's bedtime."

Max pushed his hair back only for it to fall back into his face. Alec noted fondly that he needed a haircut. And that he would also refuse one up until the moment Alec had a pair of scissors in his hands.

"Goodnight, Alec."

"Goodnight."

Over the years Max had become more independent, but to Alec it seemed like yesterday that the boy couldn't sleep without Alec by his side. The two were inseparable for the entire summer after Max came to live with Alec. He was nine and traumatized.

They were still close, but their relationship had changed drastically. Max became more independent and Alec stayed the same. Now that Max was a teenager Alec had a harder time understanding how to be there for the kid. When Max was young all it took was a hug and kind words, but now he kept to himself more. He bottled things up and left them to fester.

Alec hated to admit it, but that was entirely his fault. No matter how much he encouraged his brother to talk about his feelings, Alec couldn't lead by example.

Alec was a private person at heart. He looked after others when they needed it and if he forgot about what _he_ needed, well that just came with the territory of being a big brother.

Alec cleared away the mugs and empty pizza box before he locked the door and made his way to his own bedroom. He left the door ajar and climbed into bed without taking off his clothes. He needed to do laundry anyway. Alec hadn't noticed how tired he was until he closed his eyes. He fumbled around for his charger, limbs heavy. He didn't check to make sure his phone was charging he simply nestled deeper into the bed with a sigh and let sleep wash over him.


	2. silver threads

Alec could never fully appreciate his days off. If it were up to him he wouldn't even have a day off, for all the running around and stressing he did hardly seemed like a break of any sort. So many things begged to be done and there simply were never enough hours in the day. Laundry, grocery shopping, constant phone calls; it took up all of Alec's time.

The laundromat also had the courtesy to always be packed on Alec's day off. All benches and chairs were occupied by everyone and their dogs, leaving Alec and Max to sit cross legged on the lids of the washing machines they were using. The music of Max's game couldn't be heard over the noise the machines made but Alec could hum it from memory. They sat in relative silence, Alec occasionally abandoning his paperback to beat a level in Max's game for him.

Neither Alec nor Max made much of an effort to talk if they didn't want to, but as the sole caregiver it was Alec's responsibility to check in. Just because Max didn't offer any information didn't mean that he wouldn't if Alec asked.

"How was that test you had on Thursday? I forgot to ask."

Max shrugged. "I think I aced it."

"Well that's good," Alec said.

"Yeah the teacher was grading papers yesterday and told the class that only two people got one hundred percent of the questions right."

"And you think you're one of the two?"

Max hummed and shook his game as a particularly challenging part came up. "Yep. I think it's me and Julian."

"Tell you what, Julian can spend the night if you're right."

Max looked up and smirked, which Alec didn't like at all. "Deal."

Washing clothes only took a handful of hours and the brothers were lucky to snag a dryer without having to wait. They were out of the laundromat in record time, shoving their clothes into their backpacks and deciding on the long route home. The long way took them through the park and they stopped more than once to look at the ducks in the pond. After, Max challenged Alec to a race across the bridge and they earned exasperated looks from an elderly couple lounging on a nearby bench. Alec was sure they looked ridiculous, but if anyone could convince him to act like a fool it was one of his siblings.

Max stopped at the crosswalk just outside the park and waited for Alec to catch up. Right across the street was Max's favorite bookstore. By the time Alec was close enough to see the storefront Max was vibrating with excitement, an endearing quality he hadn't lost despite growing up the way he had. "Can we?" he asked.

Alec nodded with a small smile. The bookstore was a quaint little thing with a small staircase leading to a second floor where the cafe was located. Jace—Alec and Max's adoptive brother—worked there with Clary, a family friend and the owner's step-daughter. At some point in their lives Alec's entire group of family and friends had worked at Jade Wolf Books.

A little bell above the doorway chimed as Max pushed it open. He ran straight up the stairs without a care for the other patrons, backpack of clothes swinging around his small frame. Alec lingered on the lower floor for a moment, taking the time to greet the cashier and look around. The bookstore hadn't changed in all the years that Alec had known of it. Painted canvasses decorated the walls and dainty yellow curtains covered the front windows. It felt warm and inviting, the kind of place one could fall asleep in no matter the time.

Alec made his way up the stairs after he finished looking at the new arrivals on the first floor. The espresso machine hissed promisingly, but Alec's first thought wasn't coffee. He scanned the small crowd looking for a tangled mop of brown hair. Unsurprisingly, Max and Jace were at their usual table, talking more with their hands than their mouths. It was a habit the whole Lightwood family seemed to share.

Alec turned when someone called his name and he smiled in greeting when he saw Clary and her best friend Simon waving at him. He walked over and Clary handed him a to-go cup that smelled suspicious, like brown sugar and cinnamon rather than his plain black with no less than fifty sugar packets.

"About time you came to see us," Clary said. She pushed her fiery, braided hair over her shoulder. "We were going to send out a search party after dinner."

Holding his coffee close to his chest with one hand, Alec pulled Clary into a one-armed hug with the other. After an intense staring contest and an unfair pout from Simon, Alec hugged him too. The duo had become a permanent fixture in Alec's life when he was fourteen. He'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate their easy-going friendship. Even if Simon had a tendency to ramble about the most absurd things and Clary had a penchant for trouble.

"It's been a long couple of weeks," Alec said.

Clary nodded in understanding and Simon nodded solemnly. "I feel you man," he said. Simon was currently in college and appeared to be hating every minute of it. He looked tired and he either hadn't put much effort into dressing himself or he was intentionally wearing his _Spider-Man_ t-shirt inside out. It was Simon, so Alec honestly didn't know which.

Alec's friendship with Clary and Simon had been nonexistent when they'd first met but they grew on him throughout high school. They had stuck with him and his family through the various hard times in their lives, though. That counted for a whole lot in Alec's book.

Just then Jace and Max joined the group, both of them smiling wide and bright. Alec felt a smile of his own creep up as Jace tugged him into a hug, not minding the coffee in Alec's hand. Jace pulled back, squeezing Alec's shoulder several times before he had his fill. His blond hair was longer than usual and free of products. It looked soft so Alec ruffled it, causing his brother to huff and pull away to fix it.

"We really need to grab dinner sometime," Jace said as he pulled a comb out of his pocket. "I don't get to see you guys nearly as much as I'd like."

For all of his shortcomings—and there were many—Jace had always been the person to hold Alec's head above water. Max and their sister Isabelle shouldn't have to comfort their older brother, but Jace had been catching Alec when he fell since they were children, his own personal safety net.

"I know and that's partly my fault," Alec said. "Work has been driving me up the walls."

"How's your restaurant?"

"Still not mine and still shitty, thanks for asking. You still working with Maia at the bar?"

"Much to her displeasure," Clary joked. "By the way, did Magnus show up at the restaurant last night?"

"Who?"

Clary rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Magnus? Bane? He's just the guy Isabelle and I've been telling you about for months now. He said he had some business there and was hoping he'd run into you."

"Oh."

It had become Alec's friends' sole mission in life to find him a boyfriend, and it never worked. Alec used to play along and go on dates but they all ended the same way. They were too interested or not interested enough. Or Alec pushed them away. Eventually he stopped humoring his friends and for the most part they had stopped trying so hard.

"You guys still trying to find Alec's soul mate?" Max asked. He sighed, his eyes rolling upwards. The look was so dramatic that Max could have only learned it from Jace. "I tried to get him to ask this one guy out at the grocery store, but no dice _._ "

Everyone laughed. If even Max thought Alec needed a boyfriend then he was truly out of luck. Alec just sipped his coffee. If he didn't say anything one way or another they might drop the conversation entirely.

"I've met Magnus," Simon said, looking sympathetic. "He's a pretty good dude, but it you want options I think Jordan and Maia broke up."

Jordan and Maia had a very fraught relationship after Maia gave him a second chance. The bastard wasn't worth her graciousness and it was only a matter of time before he wrecked his chance. No one in the group liked Jordan and Jace even had to be yanked out of a fight with him just the other month.

Simon laughed when Alec pulled a face. "I was kidding."

Alec stayed on the sidelines of the conversation. He was more than content to watch his family push each other around and joke together. The sun filtering in through the skylight was a pleasant feeling and Alec basked in the momentary reprieve from his hectic life. Clary and Jace had to return to work after too long and Simon had run off to the library where there were far less distractions so he could finish his paper.

Soft music played in the background and it startled Alec out of his almost-nap when he realized his phone was ringing. A selfie he had taken with Isabelle flashed across the screen.

"Gross," Max said. "Who even has their ringer on these days?"

Alec pretended to glare at his brother as he answered the call.

"Hey, Izzy."

" _Today's your day off, right?"_ Isabelle asked without preamble.

"Yeah, Max and I are at Luke's store right now. Why?"

" _We're having a family dinner. You're gonna cook and I'll buy the food and alcohol. Be here in an hour. Love you! Tell Max I love him, too."_

"Love you, too," Alec said, but Isabelle had already hung up.

Alec looked to his brother. "Looks like we're having dinner at Izzy's tonight."

Max paled. "You wouldn't really do that to me."

Alec stood, clearing the mess from the table. "Relax, I'm cooking."

"Oh thank God."

* * *

Isabelle shared a two bedroom apartment with Jace and Clary that was far too small for the party she was hosting. Her apartment was not only cleaner but much more stylish than Alec's. The furniture matched and there was not a crate in sight. He kicked off his shoes and breathed in the musky vanilla scent that trailed behind his sister wherever she went. He and Max weren't the first ones there. Maia's jacket was draped over the back of a dining room chair.

Alec didn't have to wait long for his sister to make an appearance. The minute she saw her brothers her face melted into something soft and vulnerable. Something fragile. She wrapped them in one big hug, the familiar whisper of _hermano_ in Alec's ear. He relaxed into the hug and pressed his face into his sister's hair for a moment, relishing in the comfort of her embrace.

"Have I mentioned that this family is so sickeningly sweet sometimes?" Maia asked, not entirely breaking the mood.

Alec pulled out of the hug and went to say hello. Maia was every bit a part of the family she complained about and she smiled brightly when Alec nudged her shoulder. "And how have you been, Maia?"

"Fantastic."

Alec pursed his lips in thought. "I heard about you and Jordan."

Maia's smile grew and only a small fraction of it was fragile and fake. "That's why I'm fantastic."

Alec grinned and followed Maia into the kitchen. She passed him a beer and poured herself a shot of something that smelled so strong Alec almost gagged. Isabelle and Max followed not long after, arm in arm.

"Any idea about what you want me to make?" Alec asked, surveying the groceries on the counter. He used the hem of his shirt to twist the cap off of his beer.

Isabelle hopped onto the counter. "I don't care, I'm more concerned about dessert."

Alec rolled his eyes. Typical. "Is that so?"

"I've been totally craving that strawberry cream pie you and Clary made for Luke's birthday last year," Izzy said with an all too sweet smile.

Alec remembered that pie and more specifically how Luke and Isabelle ate more than half of it by themselves. He set about putting away groceries and setting up what he needed for dinner and dessert while the girls caught up with Max.

"Have you met Magnus yet, by the way?" Isabelle asked.

Alec's eyes narrowed. _Magnus?_ He turned from the sauce he was making to look at his sister. "That's the second time I've been asked that today. What's going on?"

Isabelle and Maia shared a conniving look but neither was forthcoming with any information, which only served to confuse Alec further.

"What about you, Max? Is there anybody at school that you like?"

Max had the same reaction that Alec did whenever someone asked about his love life; exasperation with a touch of embarrassment. His cheeks colored but he glared in much the same way that his brother did.

"No."

Again, Isabelle and Maia looked to each other. Max looked to his brother for help but Alec merely shrugged and left Max to fend for himself. It served the kid right for siding with everyone else when it was Alec on the other end of their prying questions.

Cooking was simple enough for Alec. He cubed chicken breasts and sauteed them with olive oil and a few spices as well as diced garlic and onions. He poured the butter and lemon sauce over the chicken and let it simmer. With the pot of pasta boiling away Alec was left to chop vegetables for a salad and toast a loaf of bread in the oven.

Right as Alec was draining the pasta there was a knock at the door, followed by the door opening and several people coming in. Isabelle went to greet her guests and soon the kitchen was packed with Clary, Jace, Simon, and Luke.

"Smells good in here, kids," Luke said as he made his rounds.

Luke was a father figure to the entire group. As much as Luke loved everyone they loved him tenfold in return. Alec smiled as Luke got to him, clapping him on the shoulder and sneaking a taste of the sauce.

"Incredible as always, Alec."

Alec shook his head. "How've you been, Luke? Max and I stopped by the store but we must have missed you."

Luke shrugged. "Had some things to take care of. How's the job?"

Alec dumped the pasta back into the pot with a little olive oil and salt. He leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. "It pays the bills. For the most part, anyway."

Luke's face turned serious and Alec knew the "dad routine" was making an early appearance. "If you ever need anything you know where to find me."

Alec began his usual protest but Luke shushed him. "If anything you can pick up a shift or two at the store."

Luke had always been there to help out when Alec needed it, whether it was a hand to pull him up or dinner at his place. "I appreciate it, Luke."

Luke squeezed Alec's shoulder. "I know, son."

Jace and Simon were roped into hugs by Isabelle. Clary let everyone get their fill before she pecked Isabelle on the lips. Their relationship had been a surprise to Alec, as well as the ease with which they expressed their affections. He had spent so many years trying to painfully suppress his own sexuality that it was odd to see his siblings so comfortable with themselves. He was happy for them, of course, but he felt like he had been overreacting his whole life. Like nothing he had agonized over as a kid and a teenager held any value.

Alec put the final touches on dinner and allowed himself to sit back and look around. The kitchen was far too cramped and people were tripping over and sliding behind one another to get where they needed to go, but to Alec it was one of the only places where he felt comfortable. This rag tag group of people was his family, his home.

Alec was brought out of his thoughts by another knock on the door. He surveyed the room again and couldn't think of anyone else who might have been invited, except for maybe Maia's friend Bat or Isabelle and Simon's friend Raphael.

As it turned out, the person at the door was neither. Isabelle entered the kitchen with a man on her arm and Alec had to do a double take. He had come to terms with himself long ago, but only in an abstract way. He'd admired men before, but the man standing before him was twenty times as stunning as any other. There was something gravitating about him, Alec couldn't look away.

Isabelle and the man walked up to Alec and she whispered something in his ear, causing him to grin so wide Alec thought it must hurt.

The man smiled impossibly wider when he looked Alec up and down. "You must be Alec," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Magnus.

Up close, Magnus was even more gorgeous. He was like something out of a celebrity magazine from the crisp way he dressed to his flawless makeup.

"I hope Izzy hasn't said anything too incriminating," Alec said after he finally found his words. The amount of embarrassing things his sister might have told Magnus was far too worrying for Alec to think about.

Magnus leaned in and dropped his voice low, as though he were telling a secret. "I don't know what you consider incriminating, but I liked what I heard."

The corners of Alec's mouth turned up of their own accord. He opened his mouth to say something else but he realized then that he and Magnus had stopped shaking hands, but that he had yet to let go. Alec dropped his hand and cleared his throat, looking away.

Isabelle had walked away while Alec and Magnus were introducing themselves and Alec saw her poking around in the food. He excused himself from Magnus, coming to stand beside her and pull on her braid. "Don't be impatient Iz."

The food was done and with all of the guests having arrived Alec turned off the burner. He pulled the bread out of the oven and brushed butter onto it.

"Izzy why don't you start setting the table while I whip up your pie?" Alec asked. He pulled serving bowls from a cabinet and passed them to his sister.

"What pie?" Luke asked. Clary and Maia tugged him away from Alec before he could question the pie further.

Isabelle took the food and Simon followed with plates and silverware while Alec started on the pie. It was a simple recipe that Alec had created by having no other food in the house. He mixed softened cream cheese with powdered sugar and whipped cream.

"So between cooking and making pie, is there anything you can't do?" Magnus asked. Alec startled, not knowing that Magnus hadn't joined the others at the table.

Alec glanced behind him before turning his attention to a bowl full of strawberries. "There's plenty I can't do."

Magnus hummed inquisitively. Alec could feel his presence hovering behind him, just far enough out of Alec's personal bubble to be comfortable.

Alec crushed some of the strawberry slices in a separate bowl with a pinch of sugar. He folded the mixture into the cream cheese and laid it all into a pre-made graham cracker crust. The last of the strawberries were mixed in as well as laced across the top. Alec covered it all in whipped cream before he put the pie in the fridge.

"Looks pretty," Magnus said. "I bet it tastes just as good."

"Uh, thanks."

Alec grabbed another beer and offered to pour a drink for Magnus before they joined their friends at the table. Alec wasn't surprised that they had already dug into the food without waiting. Conveniently the two open seats were closest to Alec and Magnus so they didn't have to scoot and twist past anyone to sit down.

"Thanks for the food, Alec," said Simon.

The conversation was pleasant and friendly, though Luke skirted around the topic of how the store was doing again. Isabelle mentioned her internship which everyone praised her for. The conversation quickly took a turn for the worst when Simon brought up the most recent episode of a TV show everyone but Alec watched.

Magnus nudged Alec with his elbow after a moment. "I'm not sure I'm following any of this."

Alec shrugged. "This happens every time we have dinner. Someone, usually Jace or Simon, brings up an old fight and they argue about it for hours sometimes."

"Really?"

Alec grinned. "Yeah. I usually let them go at it by themselves. Just a heads up, if Luke gets involved things are going to get very loud."

Magnus chuckled. "Luke and I have gotten into our fair share of friendly arguments. I know there's no winning."

Alec turned a little in his seat. "How long have you known Luke? And basically everyone else?"

"Luke and I go back to when I was eighteen. He helped me out when I really needed it and I'll never be able to repay him." Magnus cleared his throat. "As for everyone else, I've known Clary, Simon, and Maia just as long. Your siblings are a new addition as I met them only a few months ago."

"Ah, so you haven't seen the worst of them yet," Alec said with a grin.

Magnus stilled and turned to face Alec with a look of mock-horror. "There's worse?"

Alec turned his head to hide his smile, but his laugh was loud enough to turn a head or two away from the argument. "They're very strong personalities."

Magnus' lips curled around the rim of his wine glass. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you a strong personality?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head. "I don't even know how to answer that. I'd like to think I keep them out of trouble for the most part."

"So you're the responsible older brother?"

"I try."

"I think it's admirable, really. Especially taking custody of Max."

Magnus sipped his wine, but Alec froze. He didn't know that Magnus knew about Max. "Hm."

Magnus must have noticed how Alec shut down because he set his glass aside with a frown. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was a sensitive topic."

"It's not," Alec lied. The food on his plate didn't look appetizing anymore. He grabbed his beer and his plate, but in the process of getting up he had drawn the attention from everyone else at the table.

"Is it time for pie?" Luke asked, momentarily breaking off from the argument.

"Yeah, sure."

Alec set his plate on the counter before bringing out the pie. It was small, but enough for everyone to get a piece. Luke made a show of distracting people and sneaking a bite off of their plates.

"Alec," Magnus said around a bite of pie. "This is really good."

"Oh?"

Magnus dipped his fork in for a second and third bite before he spoke again. "I know it's ridiculously simple but it's just so good."

Luke glared from across the room. "Back off the pie, Bane."

Magnus raised a hand in surrender, but it wasn't as convincing as it could have been with a fork hanging out of his mouth. One by one people finished off their dessert and attempted a civil conversation before Jace reignited their previous argument. Alec rolled his eyes as they took the conversation into the living room.

"You coming, Alec?" Max asked.

"I'm gonna clean up in here before Izzy regrets having us over."

Max nodded and looked between Alec and Magnus, who had stayed back as well. He gave Alec a pointed look before he, too, disappeared into the other room.

Magnus had started clearing away abandoned plates and silverware.

"I can get these," Alec said, attempting to take the dishes. Magnus held fast though, drawing them back to him.

"I'm sure you can, but I'd like to have you to myself for a few more moments."

Alec must have looked taken aback because Magnus then asked, "Is that all right?"

Alec grabbed his own stack of dishes and dumped them into the sink, watching Magnus' face carefully as he grabbed a dish towel. Someone like Magnus wanting to spend time with him was new, but Alec wasn't going to complain. "Yeah," he said. "That's fine."

Magnus settled into the space beside Alec and took a clean towel from the drawer Alec pulled one out of. He dried the dishes that Alec passed his way without being asked, and Alec tried hard not to let himself think anything of Magnus brushing his fingers every time, as though it was intentional.

"So, tell me something about yourself," Magnus said. "I've heard you talk about everyone else all night, but what is it like to be Alexander Lightwood?"

 _Alexander._ No one called him that anymore. It was a sharp pain to the heart, but one that didn't hurt so much when Magnus looked at him with genuine eyes.

"There's not much to tell you. I wait tables, I take care of Max, and in my free time I wrangle these guys and try to get some sleep."

"All admirable, but what do you _like_ to do?"

Alec shrugged and handed Magnus another plate. "This, I guess. Cook and hang out with my family. I run here and there, I read."

"Do you have a favorite genre?"

"Anything under five dollars at the thrift store."

Magnus hummed and continued drying the dishes that Alec handed to him. The silence wasn't awkward, but Alec felt his curiosity growing.

"Uh, what about you?"

"Me? Oh I like many things. Parties, cats, martinis. I spend a lot of my free time reading, as well."

"What is it you like to read?"

"I dabble in many areas. Sci-fi, fantasy, non-fiction, romance."

"I'm not sure we've read any of the same books."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Alec and Magnus finished the dishes quickly but stayed back for a moment to talk about books. It was so easy to talk to Magnus. Small talk like this with anyone else would have Alec longing to join the rest of the group, but he kept drawing Magnus' attention away from them. Alec could see his sister sending him questioning glances from the living room but he paid her no mind.

All too soon Magnus' phone rang, effectively ending the conversation. Alec scratched at the label on his beer bottle as Magnus talked. He was suddenly professional in a way that Alec hadn't seen him, or he was until he made an exasperated face at whatever was being said to him on the other end of the call.

"Let me call you back," Magnus said. He turned to Alec with apologetic eyes. "Duty calls, I'm afraid."

Alec couldn't help but feel _something_ about Magnus leaving early. He'd enjoyed their time together, even if he put his foot in his mouth with every other word. Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw his sister get out of her seat, most likely to walk Magnus to the door. Alec, wanting another second with Magnus and not quite understanding why, blocked her from view.

"Let me walk you out?"

Magnus' look of apology turned into a pleasant smile that Alec mimicked. "Of course."

Magnus made his round of good-byes which included a lot of hugs and a few more minutes of chatting before he was ready to leave. He grabbed his coat and followed Alec to the door, where he turned around for one last word.

"It was nice to meet you, Alexander."

Alec ducked his head. "You too. I'm sure this isn't the last you'll see of me."

"A man can hope," Magnus said with a wink as he shut the door.

Alec stood there for a moment, a small smile on his face. Magnus Bane, he decided, was a very confusing man. He made his way back to his friends but stopped when he looked up to see them all staring at him like he had grown another head.

" _Let me walk you out?"_ Isabelle said.

"I'm not doing this, guys." Alec tried to detour into the kitchen but his family wasn't letting him off so easy.

"Oh come _on,_ " said Max. He looked exasperated and matched Alec's squinted glare with one of his own. Alec was beginning to think that even with him trying to be a good role model, Max had a lot of his own teenage attitude.

"You two spent all of dinner talking exclusively to each other," Jace said. He had sat himself on the floor between Simon's feet, making his boyfriend play with his hair.

"We did not."

Luke sighed and shook his head. "I'm with them on this one."

Alec rolled his eyes. The kitchen seemed like a safe haven from prying friends, but his sister followed him with a knowing look on her face. He tried to ignore her, but her silence was louder than anything.

"Honestly, Izzy."

"What?" she asked. When he turned to look at her she was a little amused but mostly just curious. "I didn't say anything."

Alec sighed and debating on opening another beer. He decided against it. Two was enough for one night, but damn if he didn't feel like he needed another. "You were going to."

"Maybe. Did you like him?"

"He's nice."

Isabelle grinned. "He is, isn't he? Did you get his number?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because there was no reason to? Yeah, he was nice, but that doesn't mean we're instant friends or anything." And, the thought had honestly not crossed Alec's mind.

Isabelle sighed like she thought her brother was being dense on purpose.

Alec remembered the only unpleasant topic that had arisen during dinner and arranged his words so as not to sound accusatory. "Also, he knew I had custody of Max."

Isabelle looked bashful, which told Alec all he needed to know. "I know you say it's no one's business, but it just slipped out. It's hard not to tell Magnus things."

Alec wiped a hand over his face, suddenly exhausted. "Did you tell him anything else?"

Isabelle shook her head. "Just that you were taking care of him."

Alec sighed and leaned against the counter. "Okay."

It wasn't anyone's business, that part was true. Alec didn't tell anyone who didn't already know for several reasons, the most prominent being that he didn't want to attract any undue speculation and the fact that people just didn't understand. Isabelle didn't waste a moment before hugging her brother and resting her head on his shoulder. Alec wrapped his arms around her. "You wanna go watch a horrible movie and throw popcorn at Simon and Jace?" he asked.

Isabelle's smile was a soft thing. "Yeah."


End file.
